Summer Skin
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Eli is joining his brother and father in India for the summer. He's totally set on being committed to his girlfriend, but when he catches the attention of the daughter of his dad's business partner, the rules are thrown out the window. Named after the Death Cab For Cutie Song! R&R!


**Post 2/5! So, I kinda just got this idea randomly. Then I forgot what the idea was, and when I went on fanfiction to see the author's note I left about it, I just automatically remembered it!**

**So, Eli has an older brother named Garren, who is about to start his junior year, and he's going to be studying abroad in India. Eli is about to start his senior year of high school. I also changed his parents. Or at least his father. Because I could not imagine Bullfrog as a business man, haha. I renamed him Steven. He travels sometimes and has been in India for a little while now. Eli decides to visit him that summer while Garren is preparing for the school year ahead.**

**Chapter title: "Change In Weather." (Also a song by Aimee Allen, which is how I got the name.)**

* * *

As soon as the plane took off, Eli was relieved. He couldn't wait to have Toronto behind him. He had just finished up a hectic junior year, and a vacation would really be of use to him. The only downside was that he would be in India for most of the summer and Clare would be back home. Eli almost let this stop him from going, but Clare reassured him that the summer would fly by before he knew it. She also had a trip to go on, but it would be in July, though it would last for the majority of the month.

Eli's older brother, Garren, was just about to start his junior year abroad and had gone to India a few weeks before, just to get settled and to get used to the area. Their father was a businessman and often traveled for his work, but it wasn't until the previous year that he'd actually thought about settling in Mumbai for a while. He'd been there since January and it was currently the middle of June.

With over two months until school started back up, Eli didn't really know what his summer would look like. He didn't have any obligations here, like his father did. He didn't have to attend meetings and prepare a presentation. He could stay up until 3 and sleep in until two if he wanted to. But was that really what he wanted to do? He would be in a beautiful city filled with remarkable things that were worth experiencing, but would they all be wasted on someone as 'un-remarkable' as he was?

* * *

After his flight finally ended and he'd retrieved his luggage, Eli quickly walked outside. His brother was supposed to be here to pick him up, and sure enough, Eli spotted a silver pick-up truck parked about 10 yards away from the door. After tossing all of his stuff into the back, he got into the car, and the two brothers drove off.

"So, how's Mumbai so far?"

"Pretty good. I basically just relax all day, but sometimes dad makes me dress up and go to dinner with him and some other people. Eh, but they do have some pretty _hot _daughters."

Eli rolled his eyes. "Taken here."

"Hey, what Clare doesn't know won't hurt her, right?" Garren asked, winking at his younger brother. "I'm just kidding…Geez, why do you always have to be so serious?"

"Uh, because I'm not an idiot."

Garren now had a serious look on his own face. "You better be kidding."

"I am."

"Good...Oh, I forgot to tell you. When we get to the house, dad wants to introduce us to someone. One of his friends, I think. Or a business partner or something."

"Okay, cool," Eli said, uninterested.

But boy did his interest pick up quickly when they pulled up to the house. His dad's business partners had never attracted his attention before, but this one was a little different. Though he was sure it had something to do with the girl standing next to him.

* * *

**Okay, bad chapter, I know, but I struggled with how to start it and carry it on. Please review. It get's more interesting! This was just a bit of an intro!**

**I didn't get any reviews on my other new story:/ Hopefully I get some on that one! :D**


End file.
